Inspiration
by ariviand
Summary: One-shots - at least at the moment. Inspired by works of art I found on the web. Alec and Magnus only. **Feel free to PM me with suggestions! I will take any challenge.
1. Alec Heart Magnus by Chocolate Hugs

So, I thought I'd try something totally out in left-field. Instead of brushing up on new FF, I decided in my downtime (during brief bouts of writer's block), to surf google for Alec and Magnus images. There are a number that I really enjoyed, and found inspiring. I don't know - I'm just a visual person. I WISH I could draw or paint or even sketch anything remotely life-like. Unfortunately, I'm artistically challenged and I don't even bother anymore.

In spite of my lack of artistic talent, I see an image and it makes me want to write. To put a story to the visual. And maybe I can't paint with a brush, but I can give it a go with words!

This is my first shot at it. I wanted to e-mail the artist herself and ask permission, but since I'm only linking to her pic - and giving her props - and not showing the actual image here, I guess it's fine. I couldn't find an e-mail address. So if there's a friend of a friend and you happen to be reading this, by all means - let her know I loved this sketch and I'd love to talk to her if she ever has the time.

Copyright for the characters and the story go to Cassandra Clare. And copyrights for the image that inspired me (linked below) go to Chocolate Kisses. Look her up on DeviantART.

**"Alec Heart Magnus" by Chocolate Hugs at deviantart** (OK, so FF keeps eating the actual link every time I save. What a shocker. You'll just have to google it too)

(Post-City of Glass, I'd say. Maybe that very winter, since the hoodies and the cute socks just say 'cold weather' and warm cudddles to me)

* * *

Magnus stood in the doorway to his flat, watching Alec climb the stairs with amusement.

"I'm sorry. I don't take in charity cases."

"What?" Alec got out, puffing cold air and shivering through the flimsy layers of clothing. His jacket really was no help.

"You look like a street urchin looking for a warm place to hide."

Alec glanced down at his clothes self-consciously, then back up at Magnus with a little snicker. He hugged his arms across his chest, finally reaching the landing in front of the warlock's door. He thought Magnus would surely give him credit - at least for employing so much color in his clothing choices.

Instead, he would draw attention to the fact that the cuff of his pants had been ripped (from overuse, stepping on the hems, and having no talent for mending) and that his sweatshirt was several sizes too big. At least from where he stood, Magnus couldn't see the patch he had covering the biggest rip at the back of his thigh - he had bribed Isabelle to put it on for him, in exchange for a big bag of chocolate. He definitely came out on top in the deal - he'd got it on sale, post-Halloween.

"Maybe I am," Alec replied, biting his lower lip. His teeth were chattering, which made his jaw look kind of wobbly and pathetic.

"It's lucky you're cute," Magnus drawled. "I guess I'll make an exception."

Alec grinned, waiting for Magnus to step aside so he could quickly rush into the warmth of his loft, rubbing some feeling back into his arms.

He objected when Magnus reached around to take his coat from him, but when the hot, moist kisses came he wasn't complaining. He wound his arms around the warlock, leaning into him. Magnus's hot breath was perfect. But even better, was his hot tongue parting Alec's lips and sliding inside.

Alec moaned against him, one hand fisting the hood of his shirt. Magnus chuckled, enjoying the little shiver that passed through the boy's body.

"Did you miss me?" Magnus inquired, nuzzling Alec's cheek. It was so cold. He should have taken better care outside - the harsh wind and wintry cold didn't care how pretty a boy's face was. Obviously, it had been relentless. Alec should have thought to wear a scarf, or maybe even a hat.

"Like crazy," Alec freely admitted, hugging the taller man's neck and nuzzling back, enjoying the body heat Magnus was putting off. It was Magnus's turn to shiver - he really needed to work on warming the shadowhunter up before he sapped all of the heat from him.

"Come on," Magnus urged, reluctantly withdrawing, but only to take Alec's freezing hand - hadn't he even thought to pull on gloves? - and lead him into the den. There was an inviting choice between colorful chairs and couch, but the couch was by far the most obliging for two people.

Alec removed his wet boots, dropping them to the floor with a thud before taking a seat on the sinking cushions. He reached for the multicolored afghan that was draped across the back of the sofa while Magnus moved over to the fireplace, starting a blaze. He didn't have to touch a lighter or reach for the poker. He didn't want to waste the time warming up the room - and his boyfriend.

Satisfied by the crackling fire, he eagerly returned to Alec, who was drawing the afghan around his shoulders. Magnus slid in beneath the knit tent beside him, not wanting an interruption between him and Alec. And he was warmer, by far, than a blanket with holes.

Alec leaned in closer, his forehead nuzzling Magnus's bare throat. Magnus smiled, smoothing his wild hair back and away from his face. "Are you going to stay the night this time?"

"That's the plan," Alec replied. Magnus enjoyed the warm thrill that brought on - the notion that he would have the shadowhunter to himself again, not just for a few hours while they slept, but for dinner, for the relaxing hours afterward, in bed, and maybe even - if he was lucky - to laze in the following morning. But he usually didn't get the chance. Duty called, and Magnus was forced to let him go.

But tomorrow hadn't come yet, and Alec was starting to warm up in his arms, the shivering and the chattering stopped altogether. The shadowhunter sighed, kissing Magnus's shoulder in gratitude. Magnus glanced down, noticing the color had returned to his cheeks. It was softer than the raw red splotches that had covered his face when he first arrived - especially his nose and cheeks.

"So, what can I tempt you into trying for dinner?"

"Are we ordering out?" Alec murmured, dark lashes resting against his cheeks, his head resting against Magnus's chest.

"So to speak," Magnus replied, with a snicker. Alec glanced up at him, returning the smile lazily.

"Then I guess we eat just about anything. What do you want?"

"I was thinking soup and sandwhiches. Or maybe chilli. Max's has really good, hot chilli."

"I could go for something hot," Alec agreed, nodding against him.

"Of course, I hope to have you fully warmed up before the food arrives."

"I _am_ warm. Thank you."

"Now you're going to have to return the favor."

Alec opened his eyes again, and lifted his head. "How's that?"

Smiling a little, Magnus shifted, gently urging the boy to scoot into his lap, letting his legs drape over the other side. Alec cooperated without objection, loosely winding his arm around Magnus's neck. The heat definitely rose with them curled together, rather than just leaning.

The blush was more pronounced now in Alec's face, Magnus noted with pleasure.

"Better?" Alec asked softly.

"There's just one more thing," Magnus considered, glance straying to Alec's pale mouth.

"What's that?" Alec whispered without moving his lips much - as if he knew that he was being watched.

Magnus swooped in and kissed him, taking the shadowhunter by surprise. He bent Alec back over his arm, ignoring Alec's little squeak - although he did enjoy the way he squirmed, legs moving restlessly. Seconds passed and Magnus deepened the kiss. Alec's nails dug into jacket, and Magnus rubbed the boy's warm back through the ill-fitted sweatshirt.

Yes, this is exactly what he wanted. What they both needed. Incredible warmth and a kiss.

* * *

That was fun. And over way too soon. I might turn this into a series. Write about some of my other favorite images. Yes, it's a plan!

And I'm taking requests! If there's a piece you have in mind, and you think it'd make a good story, lemme know and I'll see what it says to me. We'll have a conversation about it.


	2. Mergence: Coloured by Aeris1990

**"Mergence: Coloured" by Aeris1990 on deviantART**

_This is a hot picture. While I don't think I can work out a scenario that would literally translate the image, I was thinking of at least trying to express the meaning behind it (or at least, what I took from it). "I'm yours, you're mine - let's make out" ;) Or something like that._

_Post-City of Glass. Enough time has progressed that Alec is more comfortable, not to mention confidant being intimate with Magnus. And Magnus apparently is as into it as ever._

_Copyrights for the characters go to Cassandra Clare; the image belongs to Aeris1990.  
_

_Let's see where this goes..._

* * *

"So, can I tempt you into having dessert?" Magnus asked, shrugging out if his coat as soon as they were in the door. Alec knew without turning his back that the warlock has discarded it right where he stood, on the floor. He didn't bother to fold it over the couch or hang it up properly; he couldn't be bothered. Alec no longer intervened. He'd had to live with the wrinkles and the collected dust. A fair price for being lazy.

Alec emptied the contents of his pockets; wallet, cell, stele, keys, all of these items carefully arranged on the end table. It was easier that way, to have them ready to grab and go. But the fact that he was removing them ought to clue the warlock in without having to ask. Alec intended to stay, at least until he had a reason to go.

Not satisfied with the silent response, Magnus slid up behind the shadowhunter, stepping into his back, their slender hips nearly matched. Alec sighed at the incredible heat the Downworlder put off, as well as the sweet, overwhelming scent that overtook him every time Magnus leaned in. It was a smell that clung to his skin and hair, a smell Alec had never been able to explain.

"Well?" Magnus breathed. The hot burst against Alec's cheek made him shiver and smile. He leaned back into Magnus, feeling the warlock's long-fingered hand trail down his right side.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"Impossible," Magnus replied, lowering his head an inch to kiss Alec's exposed earlobe. "You're never full."

"Being full and not hungry aren't the same thing."

"So you still have room for more; you just don't want it?" Magnus clarified, his sharp nails curling into Alec's hip. Alec bit his lower lip.

"I want it," he murmured, letting his head fall back a fraction. Magnus chuckled.

"I thought so," the warlock replied, in smug appreciation. He paused for a moment, nuzzling the sensitive spot beneath Alec's ear. It made him weak.

"So...what's on the menu?" Alec managed, although his voice came up tight and airy. It was hard to swallow.

"I was thinking moist, chocolate cake. Or maybe strawberries dipped in chocolate? You know I love fondu."

Alec didn't even know what fondu was until three weeks ago. Magnus couldn't believe he'd never had fondu before, and insisted they go to a strictly fondu restaurant, where all of the courses were held in the hands, or with chopsticks, and dipped into some warm syrup or melted solid in the center of the table. It was different. More than the food, Alec had enjoyed watching Magnus eat it. Somehow he managed to make a messy way to eat look cool, graceful...and sensual. Very, very sensual.

Alec's face warmed up at the memory, and the feel of Magnus's hot, wet lips dragging down the arch of his throat, nuzzling aside the open collar of his shirt, tongue dipping into the cotton to taste his skin.

"What do you think?" Magnus purred, squeezing his side. Ugh, were they still talking about food?

"Whatever you want," Alec replied distractedly, turning his cheek to the side, opening up his neck to the warlock, encouraging him to continue, wordlessly asking--

"What do you want?" Magnus persisted, lifting his head.

Alec moaned in objection. "Please."

"Yes?"

Alec opened his eyes and glanced back over his shoulder in frustration.

"You know what I want."

"I'm fresh out of dark chocolate, darling."

"No. Not chocolate," Alec growled.

"Whipped cream?" Magnus teased, his eyes gravitating down towards the boy's tense mouth.

"No!" He turned around, unsettling Magnus's hand at his waist, forcing him to withdraw it. Alec leaned into the warlock once more, this time stepping flush up against him, chest to chest, linking his own arms around Magnus's tall shoulders, gripping the back of his neck.

"You know what I want," Alec repeated, looking into Magnus's intent, green-gold eyes, daring him to deny it.

"I guess we can save dessert," Magnus considered, lowering his forehead - temporarily resting it against the shadowhunter's. Alec groaned, impatient, and Magnus's lip twitched in a half-smile. "At least until after..."

He trailed off, bowing his head. Alec leaned up the rest of the way, forcing their mouths together. The resulting moan was a sound of pleasure and victory; Magnus eagerly swallowed the sound, tongue exploring the shadowhunter's warm, welcoming mouth. He tasted like coffee and chocolate. They'd already indulged in after-dinner drinks. Dessert might be a little overindulgent, but where Alec was concerned, he tended to be greedy. And very indulgent.

Alec's teeth pinched his lip. Magnus inhaled sharply, chuckling. "I thought you weren't hungry."

"Maybe I am," Alec replied in a low rasp, nudging Magnus's flushed lower lip before delving back into the kiss. Magnus was all too happy to oblige.


	3. The Kiss by wnhsr

**"The Kiss" by wnhsr on deviantART**

I'm thinking between City of Bones and City of Ashes for this one, right after Magnus healed Alec from the Greater Demon attack and before he shows back up at the Institute with the new "mark." Haha.

I can't stop looking at "The Kiss", like I keep switching windows to stare at it and coo. But I have to smack my hand away and get to work. No more distractions!

Credit for the story and characters go to Cassandra Clare, of course, and to wnhsr for the art work that inspired me.

* * *

"So why are we meeting in the muck when we could be inside somewhere warm? Preferably my couch. Or my bed," the warlock was grumbling, softening towards the last line and sending Alec a playful grin. The shadowhunter was too distracted to notice, glancing off towards the water, watching its dark movement, then panning up to the bridge, the traffic constant even in the middle of the night.

"Alec?"

"Sorry. I don't know. I thought we could meet half way?" he tried, shrugging one shoulder.

"Quite literally."

"I know, it's probably not your idea of a good time," Alec considered, hanging his head. Magnus's hair was a riot of color tonight, and alive with sparkles. In spite of the casual tank, it looked like he was gearing up for a party or something. Something Alec had obviously interrupted, asking him to meet him here. He kicked at the moist dirt with his boot, wondering why he hadn't just shot the warlock a text to say 'thank you'.

"How would you know?" Magnus replied, one long finger curling beneath the boy's chin, forcing him to look up again. "I haven't had the chance to show you a good time yet."

Embarrassing heat flooded his face, and Alec tried to look away, at least, without turning his head. Magnus warm fingers were still resting beneath his chin, those strange eyes watching him carefully. Intently.

Alec swallowed.

"I know it's not a great place to ask anyone out, but I'm kind of…new to all this."

"Well, you could always ask me over."

Alec looked shocked and disbelieving.

"But if that's too much to handle," Magnus continued. "There's always a hundred coffee shops between here and Brooklyn, not to mention restaurants, movie theaters, night clubs. I'm game with any of these options."

"I didn't think about that."

"I figured, when _this_ is what you came up with."

"Sorry," Alec muttered again, forehead wrinkled.

"It's OK. I wore appropriate footwear." Magnus gestured to his boots, flicking Alec a reassuring smile. It was weakly returned.

"Me too."

"When are you not wearing boots?" Magnus challenged.

"I don't wear them to bed."

Magnus laughed, reaching out to pluck a fold of Alec's shirt between his fingers, drawing the shadowhunter minutely closer. But carefully, slowly, giving him the chance to just tug back on the fabric if he wanted to and pull away.

Alec didn't do pull away.

"You look better," Magnus pointed out.

"I feel fine," Alec reassured. "No pain in my leg, and the scratches have cleared up."

"Let me see."

"…w-what? The claw marks?" Alec asked, red-faced again and taking an involuntary step away.

Once more, Magnus reached out for his shirt, meaning to coax him closer, but his sharp nails snagged on the fragile fabric, rending it down the front. Alec gasped, bending in on his torso as if to hide it, while Magnus retracted his hand for a second.

"Oops."

Alec clutched the folds of the torn shirt together, grimacing.

"Alec, I'm sorry for ruining your shirt. But it's not like I haven't seen all of you, sans clothing, this week."

Alec gaped, looking up at the warlock in mortification and something like accusation.

"How was I supposed to heal you properly? Through ten blankets?" Magnus asked, hands up defensively. "I don't have X-Ray vision. Seeing in the dark isn't quite the same thing."

Alec considered this while worrying on his lower lip. Magnus had a point. And he shouldn't be squeamish about something that had already happened. It's not like he had been conscious for the entire ordeal, and if Magnus hadn't come, if he hadn't worked on him tirelessly over the hours in the infirmary, then Alec would have surely died.

Showing the warlock his naked torso, then, was a small price to pay. A small return for saving his life.

Besides, Alec could always look at it as a recheck. That's what it was, right? Magnus only wanted to make sure he had completely healed.

"Fine," the shadowhunter finally relented, straightening up and releasing his grip on the shirt. The breeze naturally picked up the lightweight fabric, whipping it back at his sides. Alec shivered.

Pausing as if asking once more for permission, Magnus watched Alec's face while stepping closer. They were almost toe to toe, boot to boot. Slowly, Magnus's green-gold eyes traveled downward, inspecting the pale skin of Alec's chest and stomach. Where there had been the nasty evidence of the Greater Demon attack - being swiped out of the way by a serrated arm, now there was only the fading scars from old marks, the permanent Mark peeking out from his shoulder, and a few white lines from wounds Alec couldn't distinctly remember. Otherwise pale, unblemished skin followed the path of slender muscle down to the waistline of his jeans.

"Damn, I'm good," Magnus whispered in appreciation. Alec assumed he was talking about the healing magic he had performed, and so he smiled a little.

"I wanted to thank you. I didn't really get the chance before."

"I don't need thanks. This," elaborate gesture with his long, ring-covered fingers, referring to Alec's healthy person, "is all the gratification I need."

"But I want to do it," Alec insisted. "It was stupid and reckless, and over in a second. I almost lost everything because I wasn't focused like I should have been." He wanted to add that he deserved to suffer, to pay for a foolish mistake like that – but he didn't want to sound ungrateful. And he certainly didn't want to die, which he would have, without Magnus's intervention.

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Magnus replied dismissively. Of course, he didn't understand. He didn't fight demons; he fought bad hair days and hard clothing choices. And magical dilemmas weren't exactly the same thing as hand-to-hand combat. Alec figured he risked a lot more in the process. Not to mention, he wasn't immortal.

That's to say, he could understand why Magnus could make so light of the subject, while it really was very serious to Alec. He'd slipped up. Shadowhunters didn't have room to make mistakes. That's why so many died too young.

Still, Alec nodded distractedly. Magnus realized he'd mentally withdrawn, and snapped his glittering fingers together, regaining his attention.

"Hey. Weren't you thanking me properly? Is that all I get?"

"What else…did you want?" Alec asked cautiously.

"You know I charge a fortune for healing, especially from Greater Demon poison. It's messy and very hard work, and completely drained me for two days. You know, we both spent that time languishing in bed."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

"It's OK. I didn't mind the excuse," Magnus waved that away. "I caught up on my soaps. But it's still going to cost you."

"Do you want to go get some coffee or something?"

"Ohh, expensive date. Then I expect the best."

"What would that be?"

"Starbucks. Six dollars for twenty hot, sweet ounces in a cute cup."

"Sure. If that's what you want."

Magnus looked like he was going to say something else, but then he smoothed it over with a smile and a nod, sliding his hands into his pockets.

So a five minute thank you and a six-dollar coffee drink was really all the warlock was asking in payment for saving his life? That did seem to be a very cheap price to pay. And yet, Magnus looked sincere. He looked completely fine with it.

But as he considered, Alec realized _he_ wasn't fine with it. He was very glad to be alive. Nothing could express the relief he experienced when he opened his eyes to the greenish lighting in the infirmary and – even with all the aches that came with recovering, along with the sticky, unwashed feeling, realized he was going to live.

By all rights, he should be dead. He shouldn't have survived.

But Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn had made a house call and used all of his power in order to magic Alec back to health.

He deserved better than a few words of thanks and a cup of coffee. Where Alec was concerned, a five figured check from his parents still wouldn't have been adequate payment.

Because the High Warlock didn't have to give him the time of day. Magnus didn't have to bother with a young shadowhunter he barely knew. But he did. He had. And he had come again tonight, just because Alec asked him to in a text. He seemed happy to do it. Alec didn't understand it.

Magnus shifted, as if to turn away and start walking. Alec reached out to stop him, fingertips brushing the caremel skin of his arm. Magnus paused, brow raised in question.

"What is it?" he asked, eyes trying to make sense of Alec's expression. Alec moistened his lower lip, lifting his chin in order to peer back into the warlock's fascinating eyes.

"I wanted to thank you."

"But you already did," Magnus reminded, with a patient smile.

Well, this was for him too, then. It's something he wanted to do from the first night – when they met at the party, and Magnus kept looking at him. Kept giving him that probing, all-too-aware look. Like, he knew Alec had been staring, and not only that, he knew why the shadowhunter couldn't look away. The fact that he was so incredibly tall and thin and had cat-like eyes was part of it. His bright lipstick and all the _glitter_, that was pretty distracting too. But there was more to it. Alec couldn't stop staring because the Downworlder was also…undeniably attractive, and Alec found he enjoyed looking at him. He couldn't make conversation worth a damn, but he was captivated by everything the warlock did. Alec felt warm in his presence, and he had wondered, if only secretly, what it would be like to be alone with him.

What it would be like to kiss that blue-tinted mouth, to lean into that incredibly tall frame. To grip his sparkly, heavily-styled hair.

It's something Alec wanted an answer to. He'd almost left this world without knowing what it was like to kiss someone who wasn't family. And it seemed fitting to give it a try with the same person who had saved his life, brought him back so he could have that chance.

Magnus was waiting, watching him curiously, his hands still casually resting in his pockets. Alec lowered his eyes to the warlock's mouth, which was soft and pale tonight. No electric blue lip tint. The shadowhunter realized he preferred it this way.

Taking a deep breath for courage, the sound muted by the wind, Alec stepped in the rest of the way and lifted his arm, knotting his fingers around Magnus's bright, glittering hair. Magnus didn't hiss in objection, but rather lowered his head as if he knew what Alec was asking, and Alec lifted his chin, eagerness and excitement overpowering nerves.

He squeezed his eyes shut before their mouths made contact. But the heat that rushed in was incredible. Alec's lips tingled, then infused with heat. Warmth crept into his face, and along his throat, his hair tickling his eyes and his cheeks as it danced on the wind.

Alec failed to register that Magnus hadn't moved yet, that he hadn't properly responded to the sudden kiss. He was too busy shivering with pleasure and relief, unable to believe it was really happening.

Had anything in his short life ever felt so good?

Finally, the warlock moved, his lips shifting, softening, wrapping around Alec's and returning the kiss.

No. Nothing could compare to this moment. Alec could literally die happy now, clinging to Magnus's shimmering hair, leaning heavily into his chest, and shuddering in happy waves with the entire city around them, completely oblivious.

* * *

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! And SPECIAL SUPER DUPER THANKS and mad love to Aeris1990 for replying to my last chapter. The artist herself. To use the words of pseudo-Alec, I could die happy now! I'm so glad you approve! I love, love, love your work and would love to write about a number of your other pieces, if you don't mind.  
_


	4. Lovers by NoseElfControl

**"Lovers" by NoseElfControl on deviantART**

So, I just updated my profile, throwing in an invitation for ideas for this story. I can't update Inspiration without inspiration - and thank you yaoilover1013 for giving me something to work with!

She suggested this artist and I'm going with the piece that caught my eye (who is really surprised?). Thank you for the link and thank you, NoseElfControl for the inspiration for this one-shot fic. Magnus and Alec as lovers. This fic is still rated T, so I'm going to try to limit what I write so I don't get into too much trouble!

Hopefully this link works for you. Just replace all the *'s with .'s.

http://noseelfcontrol*deviantart*com/art/Lovers-135289640 or http://fc04*deviantart*net/fs47/f/2009/242/5/3/Lovers_by_NoseElfControl*jpg

* * *

Alec gasped, lifting his head sharply.

Magnus didn't break off his slow rhythm. He rocked forward once more, causing Alec to bite his lip, trapping a moan. But Alec was still looking toward the door in panic, before shooting Magnus a desperate glance, as if to say _what do we do? Someone is in the house!_

Rather than echo his distress, Magnus merely chuckled, ducking his head and kissing Alec's nose. He thought Alec looked so cute, anxious about an intruder busting in on them.

"Magnus!" Alec hissed in warning, sure whoever was on the other side of that door was going to hear them. When Magnus refused to stay his movement, Alec tightened his legs around the warlock, effectively trapping him in the position.

They both groaned, before Alec turned his cheek away in mortification, face flaming.

"Alec," Magnus tried, stroking that averted cheek with his long fingers.

"Are you expecting someone?" Alec whispered, his breathing shallow and strained - like he was even trying to breathe quietly, paranoid about being overheard.

"Alec," Magnus repeated, tapping beneath the Shadowhunter's chin, trying to regain his attention.

Alec forced himself to look back up at Magnus, who still looked amused, rather than worried.

"It's just the cat," Magnus pointed out, brows raised.

Alec's face grew impossibly hotter, and he lowered his eyes in embarrassment. "Oh."

"So, you can be as loud as you want. He's not coming in," Magnus reassured, with another throaty chuckle.

Alec managed to mock-punch his arm. Magnus laughed in surprise, allowing the half-hearted abuse. It was wrong to tease Alec, but it really couldn't be helped. Alec so often set himself up for it, being too serious. Or overreacting, as was the case here.

Not satisfied with the warlock's response, Alec lifted his hand, pressing against the back of Magnus's shoulder for a moment, before dragging his nails down Magnus's back.

Contrary to finding it unpleasant, Magnus arched in pleasure, a purr rattling low in his throat. "Ohh, that's nice," he crooned, the shift in his body making Alec moan as well, eyelids fluttering.

"You agree?" Magnus teased, framing one side of Alec's face.

Alec nodded a little, thrusting his hips upward.

Smiling in pleasure (and a touch of self-satisfaction), Magnus slid forward once more, hips rocking, savoring the exquisite heat. Being wrapped up in the stroking canopy of his comforter was a added bonus, although Magnus definitely preferred the brush of Alec's soft, warm skin to Egyptian cotton and fresh silk.

Alec was smiling lazily now, forgetting his concern and fears of moments before, allowing himself to relax again and enjoy the synchronized movement of their bodies, the slightly off rhythm of their breathing, the succession of sensations that left him feeling incredibly flushed, skin alive with pinpricks and shivers and jolts of heat moving down his chest, through his arms and along his spine, making his toes tingle.

Staring down at that contented smile, Magnus lowered his head and kissed the cute tip of Alec's nose. Alec's face twitched once, registering the kiss as tickling.

Another rock initiated by Magnus; another moan of Alec's, issuing from between his parted lips. Then Alec opened his eyes, staring back into Magnus's extraordinary green-gold eyes, feeling the hot rush of the warlock's breath against his face.

Alec's clinging hand slid further down Magnus's back, until his palm was skirting over the comforter, bunching it together below Magnus's waist. Alec lifted his other hand, fingers tangling in Magnus's loose hair, giving the ends a gentle pull.

Magnus sighed in pleasure, as the shadowhunter knew he would. Then Magnus lowered his head once more, claiming a kiss.

Mouth curved, Alec lowered his lashes, lifting his chin and returning the kiss.


	5. Magnus and Alec coloured by xocanoodle

**"Magnus and Alec Coloured" by xocanoodle  
**

An artist request this time! Don't be embarrassed; In the reverse, I would totally show my writing to someone if I thought it would inspire them to make artwork out of it. I love seeing what other people see in their minds. Words only take you so far. Again, I wish I could draw! Sob.

All right, let me look at this image some more and see what comes. Then I'm going to write some more on When the Ball Drops.

**Also, I realize Alec is wearing a jacket in this picture and not a sweater. Just roll with it.

Hopefully this link works for you. Just replace all the *'s with .'s.

http://xocanoodle*deviantart*com/art/Magnus-and-Alec-coloured-152196475

* * *

"This really isn't necessary," Alec repeated for what had to be the tenth time since they left Magnus's flat.

Magnus ascended the steps of the subway, glancing down at Alec's frowning eyes and folded arms with amusement. He was fairly sure Alec was embarrassed to be seen using an umbrella. Or was it because he was sharing an umbrella with a rainbow-haired warlock with no coat on a chilly morning? No, he wasn't grimacing when Magnus happened to brush his side as they walked, or seem to notice the curious glances they received in passing. It had to be the umbrella itself.

Macho men didn't hide under umbrellas, after all. They went home soaked through and sucked it up.

Well, maybe if Alec actually had a coat with him - or if he'd agreed to borrow one of the many coats Magnus had offered him, then Magnus would have let him go after the first objection. But he couldn't knowingly let Alec walk through the heavy rain in a wool sweater. It was porous. And it was going to be awful on his skin, the rough, wet fabric, probably left on all day once he returned to the Institute. The offering of a coat would have been a simple fix, but Alec couldn't balk at Magnus's desire to walk with him without sounding rude or insensitive. The worst he could do was periodically remind Magnus that it wasn't necessary and that he didn't have to follow Alec home. And Magnus could tolerate that much without feeling rejected.

Besides, it wasn't just a matter of chivalry, offering to join Alec for the morning commute. That was extra time he could spend with Alec - totally worth the ruination of his hair, a slightly wet shirt at the edges, and an ill-tempered boyfriend.

Alec was cute when he was sulking. That is what Magnus would call it, sulking. He wasn't really angry. Case in point, Magnus slid his free arm around Alec's back, drawing him closer, snug against his side as they walked down the street. He felt Alec stiffen for a moment, then relax into him, his back slouching, shoulder easing its weight into Magnus's chest. Glancing sidelong at the boy, he noticed the slightly warmer cheeks, and the relaxing of Alec's mouth. Alec had stopped glaring ahead at every passerby like they were an added nuisance, and had taken to looking down at his boots, scraping wet trails through the slick sidewalk.

Much better. Magnus didn't want to waste the last leg of their time together with Alec sulking. That's not why he'd agreed to come, bearing the umbrella.

If Alec was really bothered by the umbrella itself, it could be worse. Magnus had an oversized rainbow umbrella somewhere - only he'd opted for the blue and white because of its size. Wouldn't want to take out other pedestrians with their rain gear. That umbrella wasn't really compliant with crowded streets.

"Aren't you cold?" Alec asked, a trace of irritation still in his voice.

"No, I'm good. I've got you insulating my right side."

"Oh," Alec replied, not really big on quick come-backs. He seemed to think about it for a second, then added: "Then what are you going to do on your way back?"

Magnus chuckled. "I'll be fine. If the cold bothered me, I would have worn a coat."

"Huh. That still sounds kind of like a double-standard."

"Does it?" Magnus inquired, fingers playing along the sweater at Alec's side, searching for - and finding one of the holes in the fabric. It really should be thrown out. They'd more than worn-out their welcome. But in the meantime, Magnus was subjected to the faded black/brown sweater often enough to memorize where the rips and tears were, and use them to his advantage. Finding an opening just wide enough for his pointer, Magnus slid his finger inside to the first knuckle, rubbing Alec's waist through the shirt remaining between them.

Alec shivered, registered the soft touch. "I wouldn't agree to wear a coat, and now you're stalking me home."

Magnus laughed, lightly squeezing Alec's side. "Well, you're welcome to stalk me back home if you're concerned for my well-being, though that would be kind of counterproductive. Unless you want to run inside and grab a coat."

Alec paused for a moment, looking up at Magnus before shaking his head. "No. I can't."

"Duty calls," Magnus agreed, kissing the top of Alec's head. His hair smelled like the rain, even though it was still dry.

"What are you going to do when you get back?"

"Oh, I don't know. I might go out on a limb and feed the cat."

"I already did."

"Well. Then maybe I'll take a hot bath."

"That sounds nice."

"It really does," Magnus agreed as they approached the glamored building. To everyone else, it was a run-down lot, apparently vacant. But both Alec and Magnus saw the old church that was the site of the shadowhunter Institute.

"I might also go back to sleep for a while, Magnus considered, stalling.

"I'm jealous," Alec admitted, shifting beneath the shade of the umbrella, facing the warlock.

"I'll think of you," Magnus replied, lip twitching.

"Maybe..." Alec began, glancing down and thinking about it for a moment, before lifting his pale eyes to Magnus again. In a firmer voice, he continued: "Maybe you can save the hot bath for tonight."

"So you can join me?"

Alec nodded, looking into Magnus's eyes. Magnus smiled, reaching for Alec's face. The umbrella wavered. Fortunately Alec had quick reflexes, making a quick grab at the pole before the umbrella crashed down on their heads.

"It's a date," Magnus said in a low voice, unphased by the near-miss umbrella accident.

"Then...I'll see you later?" Alec asked, glancing towards the door.

"Bring a proper coat."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Anything else?"

"I'll miss you," Magnus added, sliding his arms around the shadowhunter's slender waist, drawing him closer. Alec had to readjust the umbrella, annoyed by how cumbersome and invasive the unnecessary accessory was.

Alec glanced up at Magnus once more, realizing he was waiting for a proper response.

"Me too," Alec replied. It seemed inadequate, but Magnus smiled all the same, leaning in and kissing Alec's forehead. Alec closed his eyes. Magnus turned his cheek and kissed along Alec's smooth jaw, beneath the boy's chin. Alec curled his fingers around the ends of Magnus's hair, breathing him in.

When Magnus straightened away again, Alec's hand was still clutching at his shoulder, expressing more than his words had about Alec's reluctance to let him go.

"I've got to go," Alec reminded after a comfortable silence, during which they just stared at each other beneath the umbrella, the rain pelting rhythmically against the fabric. Magnus's arms were still around his waist. Alec's hand refused to leave Magnus's shoulder.

"I know," Magnus murmured, letting one hand fall so he could reclaim the umbrella. Relieved, Alec lowered his hand, the muscle tense in his arm.

"Well," Magnus added, fingers combing through Alec's hopeless hair. "Have a good day. Play nice with the other kids."

"Unless the point of the exercise is not to play nice," Alec pointed out, smiling a little.

"In that case, just be careful."

"I will try."

"I'll let you go," Magnus said, but he wasn't making a move to leave.

Alec leaned up and kissed his mouth. Magnus hummed in pleasure, leaning in the rest of the way and almost losing his grip on the umbrella again. Alec's hand shot out to stabilize it though not pulling away from Magnus' mouth. The fingers of Alec's left hand played with Magnus's loud belt, fingering the buckle. The fingers of Alec's right hand curled briefly around Magnus's, supporting the umbrella.

A few seconds into the hungry kiss, Magnus was the one to pull away. "Get to work, or you're going to have to take me with you," he warned in a playful growl.

Alec flushed and took heed, stepping back, out of the span of the umbrella. He moved quickly through the rain, bounding up the steps until he was standing under the overhang of the roof, sheltered once more.

Alec glanced back at Magnus. He waved briefly. Alec caught the flash of Magnus's white teeth, grinning at him, before the warlock turned and walked away, an extraordinarily tall figure rejoining the others on the sidewalk, his blue and white umbrella a stand-out against all the black.


	6. Shadowhunter and Warlock by Taters7

**Shadowhunter and Warlock by Taters7 (on deviantART)**

A/N: So I found this artist on my own doing a search for this fic; then the Malec artwork was recommended to me again by a friend, and I think someone else hit me up with a link again after that. I think it's karma trying to tell me to get at least one Taters7-inspired fic out. It needs to be done.

Please browse her gallery. There are a lot of pretty pieces. This one just moved me more than the rest. OK, to be fair it was a tossup between this one and _Turn Off the Lights_. And _Thinking About Alec_ was cute too. Meh. Go look at her gallery.

Sorry it's so short. It is just an one-shot, running with a visual.

* * *

"I'm starving."

"You're always hungry," Magnus chuckled, cupping his mug of coffee with both hands, trying to make out his own reflection in the light brown liquid. He could see the sparkle of his glitter, and that was sufficient.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Alec pointed out, leaning back against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked so stubborn and cute. And demanding.

What, was he waiting for Magnus to offer to fry an egg or something? Because Magnus typically didn't cook. He definitely didn't cook breakfast, reason being that he was seldom conscious this time of day.

"I've never seen you eat breakfast," Magnus pointed out, brows raised.

"Coffee is usually enough to hold me off til I get back to the Institute, but since there's no rush today..." Alec shrugged, then looking up at Magnus with a little smirk.

Magnus loved that little smirk. It wasn't typical Alec. It was giddy Alec, actually allowing himself to enjoy a late morning in. He seldom was allowed to stay-over at Magnus's place in the mornings, rushing out at the crack of dawn to return to work. That was a great part of the reason why Magnus had let the shadowhunter coax him out of bed earlier. That, and the promise of a very naked Alec waiting for him in the shower. Magnus purred at the memory, setting down the coffee.

"I'm hungry too," Magnus rasped, advancing on Alec.

"Really?" Alec replied with a smile, glancing back at the stove, clearly debating what to make. But as Magnus approached, he reached for the boy's hips and Alec glanced back up at him with wide eyes.

"What--"

Magnus lowered his head, kissing Alec's mouth and halting his reply. With a sound of pleasure, of sweet surrender, Alec gave into the pressure of Magnus's mouth, opening up to his hot tongue as it pressed at the seam. Their lips slid closer, mouths connected, tongues secretly sparring. Magnus leaned into Alec's frame, and Alec lifted his arms to link them around the taller man's neck, inviting him to press his slight weight against him.

The kiss continued for a while, punctuated by heady moans and a sound of gasping protest from Alec as Magnus finally pulled away.

"I thought you wanted food," Magnus teased in a low voice.

Alec nodded distractedly, though his eyes were focused on Magnus's mouth.

"Not so hungry now?"

"I can wait," Alec breathed, a strong hand pressing against the nape of Magnus's neck, trying to bring the warlock's mouth back down.

"I can try my hand at eggs," Magnus offered, resisting that pull, if only to tease Alec a little longer.

"In a little bit," Alec said, lifting his chin now, being more assertive.

But Magnus turned his cheek away, glancing at the fridge. "Hm. I wonder if I even have any--"

Alec cut him off, grabbing at his chin and keeping Magnus still as he leaned up for another kiss. Magnus chuckled against the shadowhunter's mouth, finally giving in. It's not that he really had much of an appetite. At least not for burnt eggs.

Alec made a happy sound against his boyfriend's mouth, slinking his arms back around Magnus's neck. Poor darling. He really wanted this, enough to forestall his empty stomach a little longer. Magnus should really be nicer to him.

Alec cried out again when Magnus pulled back, his eyes frantic. But Magnus winked at him, causing Alec to blush. With his hands trapped between them, Magnus slid one palm up beneath Alec's dark shirt, skimming the material upward along with his hand, enjoying the warmth of Alec's skin, the vague texture of the scars as his hand brushed over them.

Alec moaned, enjoying the feel of Magnus's so soft skin skimming his. Every time Magnus touched him, wherever it was, it was like this. The contrast between them was incredible, rough to soft, warm to typically cold. And Magnus knew just how to touch him. It was electric.

Glittery fingernails closed over one of Alec's nipples, gently pinching. Alec gasped, throwing his head back.

"Magnus!"

"Consider this an amuse bouche," Magnus purred, glancing down at his handiwork.

"A what?" Alec asked, dazed.

"An appetizer. A very small hint of what's to come," Magnus explained, flicking Alec a grin as he ran his fingertip around the sensitive peak, tracing a circle.

Alec threw his head back, groaning.

"Still hungry, darling?"

"Yes!" Alec said, though his mind wasn't on food anymore. He figured Magnus's wasn't either.

He was right.

"Good. I'm starving," Magnus said with a sly smile, then lowered his head to the exposed skin of Alec's chest, licking his lower lip in anticipation.


	7. Malec by KataraAlchemist

**Malec by Katara-Alchemist  
**

A/N: OK, so not only does this piece inspire me, I think it's awesome as a stand-alone. Like I don't even need to write a short for you to look at it and be all like "yeah, that's totally hot. I must go pick up City of Bones". Haha, only, you're not going to find *that* moment in the books. Maybe behind the scenes. Maybe in a future book.

Maybe right here, right now? I'm going to give it a try.

I know you're one of the people that regularly reads and reviews this fic, Katara-Alchemist, so when you read this chapter, I hope you like it. And I really enjoy your work too. Thank you for the inspiration.

* * *

It took so much energy just to make it up the stairs. It was one of the few things he couldn't magically fabricate. Walking still had to be done by placing one foot in front of the other, and repeat.

At least he could unlock and open the door at the top without reaching for it, the welcome heat rushing out to greet him.

Speaking of rushing out to greet him, Magnus expected an undersized feline to rush at the open door. Chairman Meow typically rubbed against his ankles, or tried to make a clever break down the stairwell. As tired as he was, he would just have to let the cat go and hope he'd return by the end of the week.

But his cat didn't come out for a hit and run, didn't appear from behind the couch or run from the bedroom at the sound of the door opening and the jingle of keys. The keys were for Chairman's benefit. He rarely used them to unlock the door.

Frowning, Magnus let the door fall shut behind him, absently twisting his wrist to send the lock closed. Head cocked, he scanned the open apartment for any telltale signs of cat. The couch was shredded on the left side, but that was nothing recent. There were no hairballs, no gutted pillows, no random pieces of trash strewn about.

He was so focused on the missing cat, it finally dawned on Magnus that the place looked different.

It smelled different.

It was _clean_.

He was fairly sure he would have remembered giving Faery Maids a ring.

It's not that the place didn't need a cleaning. The organized chaos of the communal spaces was what most people would call untidy, but Magnus felt he made up for that by not cluttering the place with useless pieces of furniture or tacky wall coverings. Besides, there were plenty of walking paths and it was never so much crap that it couldn't fit in the closet in time for a last-minute party. So it's not like he was letting the place go, by his own standards.

Alec would probably disagree, and shake his head at the sheer laziness. Well, of course a do-gooding, floor-licking, hospital-folding shadowhunter wouldn't understand. Cleaning came second to slaying demons. It was a strange combination Magnus never fully understood. One might think someone with such a dirty, very physically-demanding job wouldn't be so anal about dusting their drab church-turned-demon-hunter-dorm, but somehow they found the time and made the effort. Not that he had seen them do it - but someone, probably Alec much of the time, worked their way through the large space on a regular basis, giving each room an once-over.

Magnus lifted his head. A vacuum roared to life from the bedroom. There was no mistaking that sound, in spite of the fact that he never touched the device. A moment later Chairman Meow came sprinting across the room, clawing his way up the back of the couch, only to leap over the cushions and clamor under the couch. What a queen.

_Alec._ It had to be. Ever since they'd made their peace, Chairman Meow followed him like a shadow. Even when Magnus was around, the cat seemed to find Alec infinitely more fascinating - that is, until his scary carpet-eating machine roared to life. Magnus wondered offhandedly if Chairman Meow felt betrayed. Probably not. He'd forgive Alec as soon as he shut off the vacuum and the cat felt the coast was clear. That meant Magnus only had a small window of opportunity for getting in there and shutting the cat out. After his long day, he deserved to have his boyfriend all to himself.

Forcing himself to move, Magnus stalked his way to the bedroom, finding the door cracked, just enough room for Chairman to make his fast escape. Magnus lazily waved his hand, forcing the door open wider.

Alec obviously didn't hear him approach over the sound of the screaming vacuum. He continued to walk up and down, in even rows, cutting through the carpet precisely, as if he were mowing the lawn. It even left curious lines in the carpet. That was kind of unappealing. But Magnus supposed that meant the area was clean.

Magnus leaned back against the door, forcing it shut behind him. Still Alec didn't register that he had company. So much for shadowhunter instincts. Obviously Alec was very vulnerable to a surprise attack while wielding a vacuum. On those grounds, perhaps he should avoid using them altogether. Too dangerous.

Alec had reached the edge of the room, his back turned to Magnus still. Apparently satisfied with his work, Alec's thumb slid down the top of the vacuum, turning it off. Then he walked over to the wall, unplugging the long cord.

"What do you think?" Alec asked, looking up at Magnus, expectant.

Damn. He hadn't surprised him at all. Magnus had the most delicious plan of attack -- ah, well. Next time. "You've been very busy."

"...do you mind?" Alec asked, unconsciously worrying on his lower lip.

"Of course not. As long as I can still find my stuff, you're welcome to be domestic while you're here." Magnus grinned, casually approaching his boyfriend. "Maybe we can even get you a cute outfit with a bow tie and no shirt. You can be my hot butler."

"Umm. No. I have a day job," Alec pointed out, trying to sound unamused and unembarrassed, though the slight blush gave him away.

"You even made the bed, baby," Magnus sighed happily, stealing a kiss from Alec before sinking back against the welcome mattress, arms thrown out.

"You know it really doesn't take long to make your bed. You can cheat the fold if you're in a rush--"

"Alec," Magnus cut him off, eyes closed and nuzzling what smelled like freshly cleaned sheets. "That's all very fascinating, but you know what I'd really love from my hot butler right now?"

There was a pause. Maybe Alec was debating addressing the butler comment, but he didn't. "What?"

"Come to bed."

"No."

"What?" Magnus asked in surprise, opening his eyes again. Alec had his arms folded across his chest, regarding the tired warlock. As Magnus stared at him in disbelief, Alec's face softened and he managed a little smile.

"I've still got work to do."

Magnus scoffed, realizing how selfish and needy this was going to sound. But he couldn't sleep if Alec was fussing around him moving his furniture and dusting corners he never looked at anyway. He wanted Alec to join him in bed. He wanted to cuddle against warm skin and kiss Alec's hopeless hair, and have happy dreams of how they'd spend their morning when Magnus had recovered some of his energy. "Can't it wait? I'm tired."

"No, it can't."

Magnus frowned, brows drawn as he stared at Alec. He propped himself up on his elbows as Alec wound up the cord on the vacuum. But before he could work up another objection, Alec came round to the end of the bed and started unlacing Magnus's boots.

Magnus smiled, catching on.

Alec glanced up at him, making sure this was all right. Magnus nodded his approval, watching as Alec set one shoe down and started on the second, unlacing, tugging, and setting it aside as well. Then the rainbow-striped toe-socks had to go. Alec shook his head at these - he had admitted that the only socks he ever wore were black cotton. He probably couldn't understand why Magnus chose to accessorize something hidden inside his shoes. But pretty socks were fun. And toe-socks were comfy.

And what Alec was doing felt really good, his palms sliding up Magnus's calves, drawing upward beneath the hem of his pants, rubbing the sore muscles, massaging. Magnus closed his eyes and lay back, savoring it.

"Don't go to sleep," Alec warned. "I'm going to need your help with the pants."

"Mmmk."

Magnus listened as Alec moved around the bed, then felt his warm fingers tugging at the end of his shirt, easing it up his belly. Magnus arched his back, then lifted his arms helpfully, allowing Alec to remove it with ease. As it slid away, a rush of air touched his bare skin, and Magnus shivered happily, enjoying it.

"Are you cold?"

"I'm good."

"I could turn the heat up."

"And then we'd be sweltering under the covers. It's fine. I can wait."

Alec was leaning over the bed, fingers removing the end of Magnus's belt from the metal prongs, before slowly sliding the belt loose from each of the loops. Magnus lifted his hips, allowing the belt smooth passage.

Alec hesitated at the button above his fly, but only for a moment. He had seen Magnus undress countless times, although Magnus definitely preferred laying back and having Alec do the honors. It felt so much better, someone else's fingers working over his clothes, pulling and smoothing fabric aside. The zipper buzzed down, then Alec was pulling at Magnus's pants. They were always loose at the hip, but skin-tight as they climbed down, so Magnus arched his hips and offered helping hands, peeling the fabric away from his skin. Alec moved to the legs, pulling the pants down the rest of the way until Magnus stretched, relieved of his clothing.

"Mm. Your turn," Magnus purred.

"Is that what you want?"

"That's an order," Magnus grinned, pulling back the opposite corner of the comforter, unmaking the bed. Alec seemed to twitch at the destruction, although he had to realize it was necessary if they were going to go to bed. Unless he honestly expected Magnus to sleep on top of the bedding.

Alec moved a lot more quickly with his own clothes, fast, efficient jerks removing his long-sleeve shirt, pants, boots and dark socks. Alec walked closer to the bed in his briefs, as if he needed to be within range of cover before it was safe to remove the last barrier he had. Alec hooked his thumb in the waistband and pulled them down, then climbed up into corner Magnus had unmade for him, claiming his usual side of the bed.

Sighing happily, Magnus rolled over onto his side. Not disappointed, Alec slid into place against him, all warm skin and rippling muscle and a gentle mouth pushing against his bare shoulder. "Rough day?" Alec asked, fingertips trailing down Magnus's arm.

"Exhausting. I should start charging more if this is how I feel when I'm done."

"You should," Alec agreed, nuzzling Magnus's neck. "You look drained."

"Ugh. Is that an euphemism for 'look like shit'?"

"You look tired," Alec rephrased, careful fingertips playing across the warlock's still-styled hair, teasing Magnus's scalp.

"Mmmhm. I am," Magnus murmured, leaning back into his boyfriend.

"Relax now. It's over," Alec breathed against his ear. Magnus shivered, catching his lip between his teeth.

"You just keep doing what you're doing."

"What?" Alec inquired, sliding his arm around Magnus's stomach, drawing him closer.

"This. You're perfect," Magnus sighed, placing his palm over Alec's, rubbing a circle over the scarred skin with the pad of his thumb. He felt the brush of Alec's shoulder against the back of his, and Magnus turned his cheek, glancing behind him. Alec was watching him, pale eyes passing over his face. Magnus smiled, enjoying the caress of those gorgeous eyes, although his lips would be even better.

Magnus reached up with his left arm, fingertips brushing Alec's cheek. Alec knew what he wanted, leaning down the rest of the way until their lips brushed and their mouths met.

Magnus hummed in pleasure, deepening the kiss. It was exactly what he needed. The perfect end to an exhausting day.

_Alec_.


End file.
